Imprinted With You!
by Megzzerr
Summary: Jesse Cullen is the youngest daughter of Carlisle and Esme, strangely enough she becomes friends with Jacob, Quil & Embry until Jake starts ignoring her, Bothered by his strange turn of attitude towards her she finally confronts him..Jake/OC Enjoy!


**Disclaimer- I own the character Jesse, all others belong to Stephanie Meyer, **

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!! it'll help you understand the story! **

**Jesse Cullen is the youngest adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme and the adopted sister of Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Edward. She is also a vampire, Edward and Rosalie found her while hunting when they lived in Alaska, she was badly beaten and almost lifeless, they brought her back to Carlisle who decided to change her after Edward had heard her thoughts that she was homeless. Jesse is 16, she feels extra close to Rosalie and Edward because she knows they saved her life. She never had a problem controlling her thirst because her mother always self harmed and she hated the sight of human blood. I'm forgetting about the Nessie, she's not in the story, but Bella and Edward are married and she has been turned into a vampire. Jesse stayed with Tanya until recently because of everything that was happening with the family and Bella.**

As the family sat there in the living room , I looked around the spacey room. Carlisle and Esme sitting together arms wrapped around each other watching TV, Alice and Jasper playing chess, Rosalie on Emmett's lap on the second couch, Edward and Bella listening to her I-pod on the third and then there was me gazing at the happy couples in a single arm chair….ha fitting I guess, the only Cullen with no one, on the single chair. I stood up and went upstairs to my room to the balcony, I sighed looking at the stars…..remembering my old life, here I was feeling lonely when there was eight people in this house who loved me, yet I'm not satisfied and for the first time in my life I feel selfish, I've never had that feeling because I've never had anything to feel selfish about. My mother a drug addict, my father an alcoholic, we had no money, little food and now, I have everything I've ever wanted, a car, a bedroom…. A family. Still I longed for someone to hold me, someone to love me the way Emmett loves Rose or the way Edward loves Bella. The thing is I do love someone…. But being a vampire makes everything difficult.

"You're allowed be selfish now and again." I heard a voice say behind me.

"Listening to my thoughts again Ed?" I laughed.

"Couldn't help it, you're very loud." He said coming closer.

"Shut up, I'm not that loud." I said playfully hitting him.

"You know you will find someone Jess." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah maybe…… or maybe I'm destined to be alone." I sighed.

"Jesse Cullen you know why I love you the most?" Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because you're exactly how I used to be, thinking your destined to live this life alone…. But you're not, you have us… all of us." He said smiling.

"Edward that's easy for you to say, you're married now, you don't have to worry anymore…" I said looking back up at the stars.

"Jesse, I never thought I'd find anyone, then you and Bella came into my life and everything changed, I found my reason to live forever, it was to be with Bella and protect you and suddenly life didn't seem as empty anymore." Edward smiled.

I hugged him.

"My life is far from empty Edward, I'm just being a drama queen that's all." I smiled.

"I better go back inside It's my turn to beat Jasper at chess." He grinned, I laughed.

I stayed outside for a while longer, letting the breeze fly through my long brown hair. I jumped at the sudden loud growl in the distance... A wolf. With the wind blowing in a fast speed I could smell the wolf from this far away, I smiled knowing the scent was that of Jacob Black….. the boy I've loved ever since I was first changed. He was patrolling along with Quil tonight. Myself, Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth had become friends because of Bella, she introduced me to them and funnily enough they all took a liking to me, it was strange because they hated our kind….but they didn't mind me, and I was the only Cullen child that didn't give them any crap. I loved Quil and Embry as brothers they protected me even though they didn't have to. But Jake,….. Jake was my favourite from the very start, I felt an instant attraction to him, but I couldn't tell anyone, I try not to think about him so Edward wont realise, I don't think he knows, he's never said anything and If he knew I was sure I would get the overprotective big brother talk,….maybe he just already knows I have no chance…… I knew I didn't have a chance, he's a wolf, I'm a vampire mortal enemies, and if that wasn't enough of a reason I knew one day he might imprint on some girl….and that would be it bye bye Jacob Black.

I waited on the balcony for him to come, Jake always made it his business to see me after patrol but he didn't come tonight, he didn't come last night, or the night before that either, in fact he had been cool with me lately, not making conversation or talking to me at all, he was coming by tomorrow so I was going to ask him then.

The next day went slowly as I awaited his arrival, I would have went to see him myself but I had to clean my damn room!

6 O' Clock was finally here and I see him pull up in the rabbit with Quil and Embry.

"Jesse!" Embry and Quil shouted.

"Hey Boys." I said as Embry picked me up in his arms.

"Feels like we haven't seen you in forever Jess!" Quil said hugging me.

"Yeah It does." I said squeezing him tightly.

They both walked in as Jake stood there.

"Hey stranger." I said smiling.

"Hey Jess." He said walking passed.

"No hug?" I asked and he stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"Not today." He said and he started walking again leaving me standing outside.

I sat on the roof of the house my non beating heart felt smashed into pieces… I knew if I could cry I'd be swimming by now. I sat their my head in my knees.

"Jessica!!!!" I heard Rosalie call.

"Jessica where are you." She asked happily.

"The roof." I shouted.

"Jessica what're you doing up here." She asked grinning.

"Rose, don't call me Jessica I hate that."

"Sorry Jess, I'm just messing around!" She smiled.

"Well don't!" I said back.

"Hey what's wrong Jess… If it bothers you that much I'll stop." She said.

"No Rose it's not that, It's……."

"It's…." She questioned.

"Jacob……" I sighed.

"Jacob, what about the mutt?" She hissed.

"He's being really cold to me lately." I admitted.

"And you care why Jess, he's a dog we're not supposed to get along with them." She said.

"Because I care about Jake Rose, you know that!" I asked.

"Jess how much do you care about him?" She asked.

"……….A lot." I sighed.

"Oh….." Rose said.

"Is that all you're going to say?" I asked.

"Jess, I don't know what I'm supposed to say here, are you saying you're falling for Jacob Black?"

"Rose, I'm already in love with him, and I know its wrong, I do, but Jake means everything to me and I know we can never be together because he'll imprint one day and then I'll have to let go, I'm trying to get over him but I feel like something is stopping me, I don't know how to explain it but it's like something is telling me not to move on." I said as she hugged me.

"Jess, sweetie you need to get over him, I know it's hard but it's for the best." She admitted.

"I know." I said as we both went back downstairs.

I stopped outside the living room and heard the three of them talking.

"Dude, you gotta talk to her, she needs to know!" Quil said.

"Quil's right you need to tell her Jake, Jess needs to know the truth." Embry said.

"I cant guys… I cant tell her." Jake said as I walked in.

"Tell who what?" I said sitting on the couch beside Quil.

"Nothing." Jake said quickly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." I said back.

"Well it is nothing!" He said loudly walking out of the house.

"What the hell is his problem lately!!" I asked the guys.

"Jess you need to talk to him." Embry said as Quil sat in shock.

"Damn straight I do….. If you hear screams don't come out! Its just me kicking the crap outta him!" I said walking out to find Jacob.

I saw him hands on his head leaning against the car in the pouring rain.

"Jake what the hell is going on with you lately!!" I shouted.

"Nothing's going on Jess just leave it alone!" He said back.

"No Jake, I'm not leaving it alone, there's something wrong and you're not telling me, I haven't seen you for days, you don't come to me at night anymore and know you're here and you ignore me!!!"

"Well maybe I felt like I didn't want to be near you anymore Jesse!!!" He shouted.

"Why are you being such a jackass Jake!!!"

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass Jess!!!" He spat back.

"I'm being a pain in the ass, how can I be a pain in the ass when I haven't seen or heard from you in days, I've done nothing wrong!" I shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He sighed.

"What were the guys talking about in there….what did you need to tell me Jake?" I asked.

"I didn't need to tell you anything." He said putting a hand through his now short hair.

"Stop lying Jake!"

"I'm not!"

"I heard Embry say my name." I admitted.

"You must have heard wrong." He whispered.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"Just tell me the truth Jake!"

"There's nothing to tell Jess."

"Jake, I heard the guys say you needed to tell me something just tell me the truth I can handle it, do you not wanna hang out with me anymore is that it, you don't want to be friends, you've met someone." I was interrupted by his sudden sentence.

"I imprinted!" He said loudly sighing his hands on his face once more.

"So you did meet someone…." I asked.

"No,…. well yes… sort of" He explained.

"Jake either you did or you didn't." I said.

"….. I did." He admitted.

I sighed. "Ok…..that's great" What could I say, he found his soul mate.

He stood there silent.

"So is that why you're being a jackass to me, because you imprinted on someone, were you trying to stop me from hanging out with you." I asked.

"No Jesse it's not like that."

"Is she pretty?" I asked, I needed to know whether it killed me or not.

"Breathtaking." He smiled.

I just smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass Jesse. I didn't mean it……I'm just confused at the moment." He said.

"About what Jake?" I asked.

"The girl I imprinted on…….. We cant be together." He sighed.

"Why not Jake?" I asked.

"Family reasons, it's frowned upon…." He said.

"That sucks Jake, what is she Sam's sister." I laughed.

"Have you not figured it out Jess?" He smiled.

"Figured what out?" I asked confused.

"The girl I imprinted on…… she's you Jesse, I imprinted on you." He admitted.

I stood silent,….. Did he just say that.

"…………Please say something Jess" He begged.

"You…. Imprinted on me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I thought that was impossible." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"We're supposed to be enemies….so I just figured."

"Well you figured wrong." He said cupping my face.

"How long ago?" I asked placing my hands on his arms.

"The first time I saw your beautiful face." He said smiling.

I smiled at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was confused Jess, my feelings for Bella were still there, then I saw you for the first time when you moved back from Tanya's and I Imprinted on you immediately. Why do you think I kept coming up here." He asked.

"For Bella."

"Jess, how long do I ever talk to Bella when I'm here huh?" He said smiling.

"Not long."

"Exactly."

"Jake, I've always loved you…."

He smiled.

"But why did you say we cant be together?"

"Because we cant Jess."

"Why?"

"You're a vampire, I'm a werewolf, our families would never allow it."

"Its not up to them Jake!"

"Yeah but we'd be breaking every rule Jess.!" He said.

"So what, you cant help who you fall in love with, look at Edward and Bella!" I shouted.

"Yeah and look how much trouble came with it."

"There doesn't have to be trouble, we could run away!"

"Our families are here Jess, I cant ask you to leave them, they love you too much."

"Then we'll make it work here!" I said holding his hand.

"Jess……"

"Jake please, I cant lose you! I've loved you for so long, I knew it was wrong, I wanted to get over you but something kept stopping me, it was the imprint, it wouldn't let me move on from you because it was impossible, I was supposed to be with you and only you."

He looked at me placing one hand on my face.

"I would never leave you Jess, but we cant be together, if the pack ever hurt you I don't know what I'd do."

"Jake me and you are meant to be, the pack will understand that, Quil and Embry love me they wont care."

"No they don't care, but Paul, Jared and Sam will kill us both and you think Edward's going to like that I imprinted on his sister after everything with Bella."

"Jake, do you think I care what Edward thinks? What any of the family think, if I did don't you think I would have stopped talking to you by now, I'll never give up on you Jake, I'll never give up on us so you need to accept that." I said smiling at him.

"You really think it's going to be that easy Jess, that our kinds will just let it go, a vampire and a werewolf being together…..they wont let that slide easily."

"Jake I never said it was going to be easy, nothing in my life is easy, this just another obstacle to overcome, but this time I have someone to overcome it with."

"You really want to do this, me and you together?" He asked.

"Jacob, I don't know much about imprinting, but I do know if us being together was so bad if it was so wrong that it wouldn't have happened, I want to be with you Jake and nothing will stop me, I cant stop loving the man I'm destined to be with because destiny and myself wont allow it, I'm yours Jacob Black and you and our families better accept that." I said wrapping my arms around him and finally we kissed for the first time ice mixing with fire…… As we broke the kiss I saw my family looking out in shock at what they had seen.

He smiled at me. "Maybe love will save us."

__________________________________________________________

**Well that's a wrap on this story, I hope you enjoyed it, please review! Also I just wanted to say thank you to those who have added my stories to their favourites, it makes my day :D and thank you for the awesome reviews! By the way just saw a new New Moon trailer today Jacob and Bella nearly kiss!!! Ahhhhh so jealous, I love Jacob, Im Team Jacob but I hate him with Bella……so am I team Jacob??? Lol, well anyways thank you so much for reading guys! xxoo**


End file.
